Royal Flush
by Sibilant Whisper
Summary: Finding himself here, playing such a ridiculous drunken game he didn't remember agreeing to, it was just the sort of thing he'd expect from the King, Kaoru mused, albeit drunk himself Shounen Ai


Author: Lady Dusk -Raku-

Title: Royal Flush

Pairing: Implied King/Queen, Iwai/Shinomiya. Spin three times and squint, you might imagine an Omi/Kaoru.

Warning: Like you need any…Its Gakuen Heaven.

Summary: Finding himself here, playing such a ridiculous drunken game he didn't remember agreeing to, it was just the sort of thing he'd expect from the King, Kaoru mused, albeit drunk himself.

Disclaimer: Forget all that, I wish I at least owned the game, but only if I could pair up other than Keita x ? pairings. No fun -pout-

---------------

**Royal Flush**

---------------

_Oy. I have come up with the solution to everyone's recent boredom as of late. Party, BL teachers staff lounge, 10:00 pm sharp._

It should have been his first sign not to go.

_--King_

The fact that _he_ would be the ringleader of the entire thing, let alone involved at all, should have granted him a free pass not even consider showing up. The fact that he did anyway, albeit fashionably late, irked him. Only 11:15, and he had arrived Omi-less to a just barely crowded room, greeted mostly by the familiar faces of those that had attended Keita-kun's welcome party months back. Not that he had been around them then, mind you. He wasn't even surprised to find himself enveloped in an overly fond hug from Niwa Tetsuya. The oaf was drunk already.

His hand twitched at King's disregard for personal space, drunk or not. It reminded him too much of that time he had been nearly cornered against the wall; he'd had to put Niwa in his place that time before. He would show him again what painful consequences felt like if he had to. The memory still made him smirk…almost. He wasn't a fighter, but he wasn't weak, and yet into the party he had been promptly dragged. Kaoru started to wonder if bringing Omi would have made a difference at all.

At some point between the short distance of the door to the table laden with drinks; a fine majority being sake, Niwa had let him go in favor of terrorizing some other individual. Not minding in the least, he had spent the next hour of his time sharing light conversation with Shinomiya-san and Iwai-kun. The minute Iwai's face had begun to develop a drunken flush, and his respective distance between he and the archery captain started to shrink, Kaoru excused himself. Whatever the artist might unintentionally do, the least he could do was be gone before it happened, he thought, unaware of his own increasing flush. He found himself strangely lonesome, thinking that if his best friend were here, he would have had something worth talking about. That very contemplation was probably what jinxed him into having Niwa hone onto his lack of enjoyment. The next minute he was in the middle of a card game; the fact that he actually _liked_ cards his only weakness.

The little party carried on past twelve, and the Queen had to admit he still wasn't surprised he stayed. Finding himself here, playing such a ridiculous drunken game he didn't remember agreeing to, it was just the sort of thing he'd expect from the King, Kaoru mused, albeit drunk himself.

"I believe, that's you, this time…Kaoru-chan."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, his glance dancing from the cards laid on the table to Niwa's face. There was a lecherous grin plastered there, coupled with half-lidded eyes that were fixed on his body. Kings desired Queens after all, didn't they? Especially when they were already bare from the waist up. He glanced back at the cards, Nakajima was out, as well as Naruse and two other boys.

Well damn.

He thought how ironic it was, that the King had beaten the Queen's Full House (Queens Full of nines) with his Royal Flush.

Even still, he conceded, standing up with an inward shrug. Although Omi was supposedly the only one to know what his undergarment of choice was…

He reached for the snap of his pants.

…It was no big deal…

He unzipped them, ignoring the King's (not to mention other's) look.

Thong or not…

He grabbed the waistband.

…It wouldn't be the first time Niwa had gotten him naked.

**-Owari-**

Yes, before anyone asks, they were playing strip poker, (as if that weren't obvious) O

Forgive me if Kaoru or Niwa don't seem in-character. My excuse is the alcohol -cough- This thing is full of holes that I see, so maybe I need a beta. -shrug- I'm not a drabble/character genius like most of my favorite authors on this site. (Especially with the thong thing but think about it! His outfit, and how he is, I just don't see him coming out of that in boxers, let alone briefs. That's just me.)

R&R please…so little fanfiction for GH right now…D:


End file.
